


There's blood on our hands.

by tinypeckers



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Blood, M/M, Minor Character Death, brief description of death, psycho!james
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 20:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3181688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This wasn't Aleks' hobby - it was James' - So why was Aleks getting involved?</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's blood on our hands.

**Author's Note:**

> part of 2kficteen. Send me prompts at either tinypeckers.tumblr.com or 2kficteen.tumblr.com

The knife in Aleks’ hand felt heavy. Aleks knew he was imagining it but he could have sworn that there were tiny, sharp spikes on the handle that cut into his hands. He couldn’t do this. This wasn’t Aleks’ job – he was just in charge of clean up. Aleks squeezed his eyes shut as his hand clenched around the knife. The alley was dark and he knew that he had to wait here for James and his… friend but Aleks wanted nothing more than to bolt. He didn’t have the guts. This was James’ hobby. It was one that he’d long since accepted but not one that Aleks had ever wanted to indulge in. That was until now.

 

oOo

 

James had brought it up a few nights ago when Aleks had been cleaning another of his… messes. James had brought his hobby into their home that night and their kitchen counters were suffering for it. Try as he might, Aleks couldn’t quite convince himself it was tomato sauce splattered across their cabinets. James was doing little to help. He stood against their countertop, arms folded and a self-satisfied smirk across his face. It had been a good one that night and Aleks hoped it was enough to satiate his boyfriend for a while.  
“Aleks,” James drawled, “You can’t imagine how good I feel right now.” James sighed heavenly.  
“I can see it across your face.” Aleks noted as he shimmied past his boyfriend to rinse his rag. He pointedly ignored the body he’d stepped over. Aleks would get to that in a minute.  
“Yes, but it’s not the same as feeling it.” James practically moaned.

 

Aleks smiled. It was fucked up, finding joy in the way your boyfriend felt after a kill, but Aleks lived with it.  
“I’m sure it’s great.” Aleks replied offhandedly. James seemed to perk up at that. Aleks jumped as James suddenly grabbed at his wrist, halting Aleks in his tracks. James’ grip was far from light. Aleks was sure he’d find a bruise there in the morning.  
“You should join me.” James insisted with his eyes ablaze. It wasn’t the first time that he’d said this but he’d always offered it jokingly. James seemed serious this time.  
“I’m good, I feel like the cleanup crew is my forte.” Aleks joked but there was terror behind his tone.  
“You say that but you won’t be able to resist if you try it.” James said. Aleks could feel his boyfriend’s fingers over his veins.  
“Honestly, it’s really not my thing…” Aleks jerked as James’ fingers pressed into his skin.

 

James had stepped into Aleks’ personal space. Those crazed eyes were now mere centimetres from Aleks’.  
“But you haven’t tried it yet.” James almost sounded as though he was pointing. Aleks knew that he wasn’t thought, James’ lips twisted into a sneer.  
“James.” Aleks tried to say it as clearly and calmly as he could. He couldn’t have sounded squeakier if he’d tried.  
“I’m only asking that you try it, babe – I’d love to have a partner.” James purred.  
“W-Who would clean up?” Aleks asked offhandedly.  
“We’d clean up together.” James suggested. Aleks scoffed at that. For as long as he’d known about James’ little… hobby he’d been the one in charge of cleaning up. James pouted.  
“Please?” He pleaded.

oOo

 

Aleks jumped at the sound of footsteps. What if someone found him? How was he going to explain the knife in his hand? It wasn’t like he could use the excuse of cooking. Aleks settled down when the newcomers came into the dim light. It was James and some random guy Aleks couldn’t see the face of. James was smiling. Aleks’ stomach churned at the fact James held this guy’s hand. He had to reassure himself that this was for show. This was how James lured his victims… how they together lured their victims. Aleks took a breath as quietly as he could. James and the other man had stopped now. Aleks watched as his boyfriend detangled his and the man’s hands. Good. The other man made to question it but not before James wrapped his fingers around the man’s throat. The man beneath his fingers struggled and tried to pry them away. He tossed and he turned but James had him stuck,  
“Aleks.” James said sinisterly, “Come to me.”

 

Aleks wasn’t sure he could disobey. He walked towards his boyfriend on shaky legs. As he neared, James reached out with his free hand and caressed Aleks’ cheek softly. James let his hand drop to Aleks’ wrist. His hold was looser than it had been before, gentler and more like a guide than a vice.  
“It’s just like a video game.” James soothed as he guided the shining weapon Aleks held in his hand to their victim’s abdomen. Aleks swallowed. Yes, it was just like a video game. This was what he did on a daily basis. He killed and maimed innocent NPCs in games all the time. Except his character didn’t have to live with the repercussions and getting rid of the police was as easy as entering a cheat code. Aleks bit his lip unsurely. He closed his eye the moment the knife first pierced fabric. It took a couple of seconds to reach the man’s skin but Aleks felt it when it did. He closed his eyes. James watched intently. He smiled as the man’ t-shirt began to dampen with blood.

 

James’ fingers had long cut off the man’s air supply and he was, fortunately, unconscious for the whole ideal. Aleks withdrew his hand from the handle but left the knife inside. James cruelly ripped it from the man’s body. Aleks’ eyes shot open at the feel of the blade at his chin. It was just the tip and there was no pressure but Aleks panicked all the same.  
“Wasn’t that fun?” James cooed as he withdrew the blade from his boyfriend. He wasn’t his victim. Not tonight. Aleks had to breathe for a moment before he replied.  
“Yes.” He uttered shortly. No, he thought.  
“Would you like me to clean up?” James asked, recalling what Aleks had said earlier. Aleks nodded brokenly. James smiled. “You’ll get used to it.” Aleks grimaced. He wasn’t sure he wanted to.


End file.
